


A Dream is a Wish

by Megane



Category: Loveless
Genre: Bad Descriptions, Bad Writing, Blood, Emotional Manipulation, Inappropriate Behavior, Manga Spoilers, Nightmares, Obsessive Love, Psychological Warfare, Psychopathology & Sociopathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ritsuka finally got what he wanted, but the news is sending his world into a spiral. He's already being sent into a realm of nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream is a Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Most descriptions are very vague, but there is a scene dealing with blood; Seimei is a sociopathic killer, who is obsessed with his little brother (so borderline incest?), and there is a kiss (so minor paedophilia). I wasn't sure how to add this all up, so it's under the umbrella 'inappropriate behaviour'.

                   “ _The Seimei you love…_

         … _isn't a person you really know.”_

Ritsuka stared up at the dark ceiling. He finally got to see his beloved brother – his beloved older brother. The one he thought died two years ago. There was a tight clenching in his chest. He was overcome with love and joy and disbelief and betrayal.

 

_Betrayal._

 

Seimei was alive this whole time and had been hiding from him.

He turned his head to his right, staring at Soubi's sleeping body. And Soubi knew. _He. Knew_. And didn't say anything.

Ritsuka sat up in the bed, propping himself up on his right arm. He glared down at Soubi's sleeping face. There was so much he wanted to say. Thoughts blurred together to the point of becoming one loud wordless _feeling_ in his head. He pressed his lips together, teeth clenching down upon the thin flesh. It hurt. It really did, but he didn't ease up. Soubi let out a long breath, and his eyes fluttered open. He stared up at Ritsuka through the darkness. The younger male's tail lifted up, fraying at the tip. They stared at each other until Soubi pushed himself up. He came eye level with Ritsuka.

         “Why didn't you say anything?” Ritsuka asked, voice tight when he spoke.

         “I couldn't...” Soubi answered slowly, after a long pause.

He turned his head again. Ritsuka's tail flicked irritably under the sheets. He curled up a small fist and slammed it on the bed.

         “Bullshit! _Why_ couldn't you tell me?!”

         “He told me not to.”

         After a beat of silence – “Say it. Say his name.”

         Soubi's eyes closed as he repeated himself. “Seimei ordered me not to.”

         “Why… Why. _Why did you listen!_ Why couldn't you have just—”

Soubi turned his head slightly, barely facing Ritsuka straight on now. The brunet quieted when their eyes met. There was a hidden, powerful smolder in Soubi's tired gaze. Instead of feeling embarrassed or melting under the familiar gaze, Ritsuka huffed and spun around. He jerked the covers over his shoulder as his head flopped upon the pillow. Soubi sighed softly.

         “Ritsuka...”

         “Don't talk to me. I'm going to sleep.”

Following the order, Soubi went silent but instead reached out for his Sacrifice. Ritsuka tensed up.

         “Don't touch me!”

Soubi's hand paused before withdrawing. The art student nodded his head.

         “Yes, Ritsuka. I understand.” He eased himself into bed, his back facing the young brunet. “Good night.”

Typically – expectedly – he was met with silence. Ritsuka glared angrily at the spot on the floor, not relaxing until the Fighter unit had settled. He closed his eyes and tightened his grip on the covers. Falling to sleep was easier than he had expected it to be. But he honestly wished he hadn't.

 

 

He was home again. He walked through the open front door of his house in the middle of the day. He looked around curiously.

         “Mom? Mom! Are you home? You left the front door open...”

He turned his head left and right; small fixtures began to float into the air. The brunet paused, watching this occurrence, and then faced ahead. His brows twitched together as he continued forward, passing through the kitchen. He came through the other side and ended up… Well, he wasn't quite sure where he was. The kitchen opened up into a dark space. Voices whispered in the darkness as he hesitantly crossed through. The darkness faded into a lighter shade of black. His steps began to echo as the voices quieted. Ahead, he could see a shadowy figure.

         “Who is that?”

         “You don't recognise me?”

The figure turned around, but before Ritsuka could see who it was, his vision was covered. Warm hands covered his eyes, pulling him backwards.

         “I thought you loved me, Ritsuka.”

         “Seimei!”

Ritsuka brought up his hands but could feel that they were shackled. His breath caught in his throat. He knew the familiarity of these restraints.

         “When did I...”

         “Did Soubi do that to you?” Seimei clicked his tongue. “I'm ashamed.”

Seimei lowered his hands down to Ritsuka's jaw. His fingers cradled the slender jawline, thumbs perched behind the small human ears. He pressed a gently kiss to Ritsuka's ears, both human and fur. The smaller male shuddered. Ritsuka didn't open his eyes. He wasn't sure why he didn't – maybe he couldn't? Seimei's breath rushed against his hair. The older Aoyagi smiled.

         “As a Sacrifice, we're meant to absorb any and all damage for the Fighters, but for someone of Soubi's caliber, I expected better.” He lowered his voice, tipping his lips towards the other's cheek. “Perhaps I shouldn't have.”

Ritsuka turned quickly and pushed his hands against Seimei's chest. His eyes were open now. He could see, and this really was his brother! His wrists weren't shackled anymore, but he moved them in unison.

His palms hit Seimei's chest, shoving him a bit, but the older teen grabbed his younger brother's wrist. He pulled Ritsuka close to his body. His free hand cupped the smaller's chin, tilting his head up.

         “You don't hate me?”

         “I… I couldn't! I would never!”

         “Then join me. Love me. Let me destroy this world.”

         “The wo— the _world?!_ Seimei! Even you can't do that!”

         “Of course I could. Mom. Dad. Soubi. Everyone – anyone at all who hurt you and left you alone. I would destroy them. Your world is small, perfect. Like you.”

         Ritsuka stomped his foot down, fur and hair bristling as he shouted back, “Then what about you!? You left me all by myself! Does that mean you'll be destroyed too!”

         “I wonder...”

Seimei leaned down and pressed his lips against Ritsuka's forehead. He lowered his hand from his brother's chin down to his lower back. He kept their bodies close as he sat up straight. He lowered himself down to his knees, holding Ritsuka's wrist and back.

         “I love you. I can only love you, right. If you asked me to destroy myself, does that mean you hate me?”

         “I!!! No! No! Seimei, I don't hate you! I can't...”

Ritsuka pulled his arm free and wrapped them around Seimei's neck. He brought his brother close.

         “I love you, but you have to stop! You can't do whatever you want.”

         “… That's a shame.”

Tight bands of gauze extended and wrapped around Ritsuka's arms and legs. They forcefully pulled him back, suspending him in the air away from his brother. Seimei stood up calmly as Ritsuka shouted. Confusion, fear, and absolute distress filled Ritsuka's small body. He could barely resist his holdings, if only because he could barely move. Seimei walked closer, but every step he took hurt. Ritsuka felt as though his ribs were being crushed. He grit his teeth and bared the pain. When Seimei was closer, he felt breathless.

         “Ritsuka…” Seimei said with a singsong voice. “You're bleeding.”

The smaller brunet let out a noise of disbelief and lowered his head. Sure enough, his shirt was flayed open, and he was bleeding from several wounds. He felt sick and dizzy, but he wasn't sure why. Nausea fell over him, dragging him down by the stomach. Seimei flipped open his switchblade, an awesome, curved blade and held it up.

         “I wonder… should I carve you up to show you that you're mine?”

         “Seimei… Seimei, no. Please!”

         “But I love you… Ritsuka...”

         “No! Please!”

 

 

         “Please!”

Ritsuka opened his eyes, covers pulling down away from his body. It was still dark, blessedly dark. He gulped down breaths, trying to calm himself down from his nightmare. The bed weight shifted as Soubi leaned over him. The Fighter unit reached down, cupped Ritsuka's head, and turned him. The small brunet stared up at the older male with widened eyes.

         “Ritsuka?”

         “I had a nightmare.” The words came out in a rush.

         “I can see that.” Soubi adjusted himself, pressing his forearm down above Ritsuka's head. His other hand cupped the smaller male's cheek. “Are you okay?”

Ritsuka started to nod and tipped his gaze down. He curled his fingers in the covers and shrugged.

         “I don't know,” he admitted.

Soubi stared at the smaller male, searching his face. He leaned down, gently tipping up Ritsuka's head. Their lips pressed together; their foreheads did seconds after when the kiss broke.

         “I love you, Ritsuka.”

         “No you don't. You only do 'cuz you were told to,” the shorter huffed.

         “I could,” Soubi started. “On my own.”

Ritsuka wasn't sure how to weigh those words. They went above him and poked at him from high above. Soubi drew away and came to lay on his side. Ritsuka turned to face them and laced their hands together.

         “Are you going to sleep now?” Soubi asked.

         Ritsuka nodded his head.

         “Will you be okay?”

         Another nod.

         “Okay. I'll be right here.”

         “You had better be.”

         “Of course. I would never leave you.”

Ritsuka gripped his hand tightly, instictively.

         “Don't make promises you won't keep. Especially like that.”

         “You're right. I'm sorry.”

Soubi lifted their hands and placed a kiss against the small knuckles of Ritsuka's hand. The brunet's eyelids drooped, hooding his gaze. He was feeling tired now.

         “Good night,” Soubi stated once again, voice a comforting lull.

         “Good… night...” Ritsuka responded.

His eyes closed before he could get the words out. He missed the small smile from his Fighter unit. His mind was already gone as he slept away the night.

 


End file.
